


Sour Candy

by belivaird_st



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Monica Rambeau meets Hela in her very own backyard.





	Sour Candy

**Author's Note:**

> A random, enjoyable idea of mine.

“I don’t want you go running off where I can’t see you,” Maria warned, stretching out a few bouncy loose curls from the crown of her daughter’s head. Monica nodded before stepping away in her solid hot pink T-shirt and denim overall shorts. The front pocket held her slingshot and plastic bag of sour gummi worms. Tied through the belt loop of her left pocket had a mesh bag filled with marbles. Monica liked playing the game of “Marbles” but she would like it even better if she had somebody to play against.

“I’ll be right out in the yard,” Monica told her pilot loving mother. “You can see me right through the kitchen window.”

Maria held her arms together as she watched Monica bolt for the back door. Sighing deeply, Maria remembered that she had recently put a load of laundry in the dryer machine. She moved her feet to go collect it and fold it all. 

Monica released out a small, hyper shriek of excitement the moment she felt the bright afternoon sunshine hit her light brown face. She took several inhales of the fresh, countryside Louisiana air and relaxed with perfect ease. 

The yard was her domain. She had no brothers or sisters, so the dirt and the tire swing and the tall grass and the wide oak tree she had all to herself. Walking a few feet away from the farmhouse in her zebra print high top converse sneakers, Monica found a stick and bent over to retrieve it. She then began to draw a circle in the dirt-caked ground. After that, she untied her bag of marbles from her belt loop and shook out all ten of the glass colored orbs.

A pair of eyes were watching her from behind the wide oak tree. Slender, long fingers curled parts of the bark; revealing a pale face of a woman with a fallen curtain of raven-colored hair, rounded high cheekbones, and thin, wide lips that stretched into a grin. She purposely kicked a pinecone and made it sail over getting Monica to glance up, immediately. 

“Who’s there?” the girl demanded, feeling a tightness grow inside her throat, becoming alert with caution. She slowly pulled her slingshot out from the front pocket of her overalls and positioned her hands to take aim at the unknown stranger.

The woman stepped out from the tree in a rubber black-green suit Monica thought was the oddest piece of clothing she had ever seen. Yes, the woman was human, but there was something very alien-like about her. Her eyes glowed fierce. She looked very witchy with the black hair and pale skin.

“Hello,” she greeted Monica Rambeau.

Monica lowered the toy slingshot and stared, mesmerized. 

“I’m Hela,” the woman continued speaking. “Who are you?”

“Monica.” The girl blinked. She furrowed her brows. “Are you from outer space?”

“No.” Hela eyed the wooden weapon. “What’s that you got?”

“It’s called a slingshot,” Monica said, holding the toy out for Hela to take a closer look. The goddess of death grabbed hold of it and carefully examined it. She could hear plastic rustling. Monica was pulling out her bag of gummi worms. “Want one?”

Hela pulled her gaze away from the slingshot to the crystallized rainbow colored candy. She mutely took one worm and sniffed it before taking a tiny bite.

Monica giggled from the sight of Hela’s face twist up with disgust before spitting out the sour candy.

“Revolting,” Hela snarled, pounding the worm into the dirt ground with her power suit boot.

“Do you know my aunt Carol Danvers?” Monica questioned eagerly.

“Should I?” Hela purred, eying the slingshot once more. 

“Well, yeah, she saved the—”

_“Monica!”_

The voice of Maria Rambeau startled both Hela and the girl. She approached them and quickly pulled her daughter away from the dark haired goddess, hugging her close. Hela lifted her chin at the pretty African American pilot and smirked, willingly. Maria simply glared back and held tight to the child.

“Momma, this is Hela,” Monica began to introduce. “She doesn’t like gummi worms.”


End file.
